Stella in Wonderland
AngryBirdsRockz's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney film, "Alice in Wonderland" Cast * Alice - Stella (Angry Birds) * Alice's Sister - Debbie Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) * Dinah - Jewel Sparkle's Cat (Lalaloopsy) * The White Rabbit - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * The Doorknob - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * The Dodo - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Arnold and Gerald (Hey Arnold!) * The Walrus - Bomb (Angry Birds) * The Carpenter - Chuck (Angry Birds) * Bill the Lizard - Huckleberry Hound * The Rose - Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) * The Red Rose - Betty (Hey Duggee) * The Caterpillar - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) * The Bird in the Tree - Adult Nala (The Lion King) * The Cheshire Cat - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * The Mad Hatter - Balto * The March Hare - Boris (Balto) * The Dormouse - Duncan (Total Drama) * The Card Painters - Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle (Catscratch) * The Queen of Hearts - Evelyn Deavor (Incredibles 2) * The King of Hearts - Winston Deavor (Incredibles 2) Scenes #Stella in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #Stella in Wonderland Part 2 - Stella is Bored ("In a World of My Own") #Stella in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Bat ("I'm Late") #Stella in Wonderland Part 4 - Stella Meets Chuck McFarlane/The Bottle on the Table #Stella in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Stella ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") #Stella in Wonderland Part 6 - Stella Meets Arnold and Gerald ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") #Stella in Wonderland Part 7 - The Two Birds #Stella in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William #Stella in Wonderland Part 9 - A Hound with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") #Stella in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") #Stella in Wonderland Part 11 - Stella Meets Leonard ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") #Stella in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Stella #Stella in Wonderland Part 13 - Stella Meets the Cheshire Simpson ("'Twas Brilling") #Stella in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") #Stella in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Batty Koda Arrives Again) #Stella in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Stella in Wonderland Part 17 - Stella Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") #Stella in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Evelyn Deavor of Hearts #Stella in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Simpson Appears Yet Again #Stella in Wonderland Part 20 - Stella's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) #Stella in Wonderland Part 21 - Stella's Flight/The Finale #Stella in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * Alice in Wonderland Clips Used: * The Angry Birds Movie * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Angry Birds Stella * The Wild Thornberrys * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Rugrats Go Wild * Lalaloopsy (TV Series) * We're Lalaloopsy * Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land: The Search for Pillow * Lalaloopsy Babies: First Steps * Lalaloopsy Ponies: The Big Show * Lalaloopsy: Band Together * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue * Chuck's Choice * Madeline * Madeline's Rescue * Madeline: Lost in Paris * Madeline: My Fair Madeline * Hey Arnold! * Hey Arnold!: The Movie * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie * Angry Birds Toons * The Huckleberry Hound Show * Hey Duggee * The Iron Giant * The Road to El Dorado * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1/1 2 * The Simpsons * The Simpsons Movie * Balto * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Balto 3: Wings of Change * Total Drama Island * Total Drama Action * Total Drama World Tour * Total Drama All-Stars * Catscratch * Incredibles 2 Gallery Stella as Alice Debbie Thornberry as Alice's Sister Jewel Sparkle's Cat as Dinah Batty Koda as The White Rabbit Chuck McFarlane as The Doorknob Lord Cucuface as The Dodo Arnold and Gerald as Tweedledee and Tweedledum Bomb as The Walrus Chuck as The Carpenter Huckleberry Hound as Bill the Lizard Annie Hughes as The Rose Leonard as The Caterpillar Miguel as The Caterpillar as Butterfly Adult Nala as The Bird in the Tree Homer Simpson as The Chesire Cat Balto as The Mad Hatter Boris as The March Hare Duncan as The Dormouse Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle as The Card Painters Evelyn Deavor as The Queen of Hearts Winston Deavor as The King of Hearts Category:AngryBirdsRockz Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs